Undisclosed Desires
by adarksoul
Summary: I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart... – Fanfiction Destiel baseada na música Undisclosed Desires, do Muse.
1. Chapter 1

N/A:A marca "Supernatural", assim como suas personagens, _não_ é uma criação minha e sim de _Eric Kripke_ - mas se 'táis lendo essa história, provavelmente já sabes disso. Não viso nenhum lucro com isso e blablablablá, pertence tudo (exceto ao projeto de plot que eu tentei criar aqui) ao homem e blablablablá. End of disclaimer.

**.CHAPTER ONE.  
><strong>_I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide._

O líquido tilintou dentro da garrafa marcada com o nome mais conhecido do mundo etílico – Jack Daniels – e a mesma tornou a descansar sobre a mesa bamba. A porção retirada por seus lábios descia arranhando a garganta, porém ele nada sentia. Estava indiferente à bebida. Indiferente a tudo ao seu redor.

Sam tinha ido embora. Depois de tantos anos o condenando e pressionando, as brigas com o pai, a morte de Jessica, todo o problema com o sangue demoníaco... Como se todas as provações que sofrera não fossem o suficiente, ainda disse "sim" para Lúcifer e pulara na jaula. Sacrificou-se por todos os outros no planeta, deixando-o da forma que todos os sinais apontavam como seria seu fim: solitário.

O fogo crepitava na lareira e uma música qualquer do Bon Jovi tocava no som. A banda era um dos poucos gostos musicais que eles tinham em comum. A casa era de algum desconhecido que sumira no Apocalipse, era evidente pela forma com que algumas poucas coisas foram recolhidas às pressas, a grande parte ficando para trás. Sua consciência não pesava por invadir uma casa desconhecida, no entanto. Ele nem tinha mais certeza se a sua corrente de conexões mentais ainda funcionava.

O estéreo falhava. Na verdade, uma pequena interferência começava a se pronunciar no meio da melodia, fazendo-o suspirar de forma cansada. Sabendo o que vinha pelo caminho, ele se levantou e desligou o aparelho. Já sabia que o barulho seria insuportável se o mesmo continuasse ligado. Depois de alguns segundos apenas a voz poderosa encheu o cômodo, sem o usual assalto que causava no homem.

– Dean.

O loiro tornou a pegar a garrafa e tomou os últimos goles que ali havia antes de virar-se para o recém chegado. Usando como sempre a estrutura óssea e a musculatura de Jimmy Novak, que por sua vez estava com o típico conjunto de terno e gravata, seu trench coat e os cabelos pretos bagunçados de forma delicada, Castiel encarava Dean com os olhos azuis límpidos e intensos.

Nada fora do usual, na verdade.

– Então... Lembrou-se da galera daqui debaixo, é? – Dean perguntara de forma ácida após terminar de sorver o líquido, dando espaço para um sorrisinho debochado.

– Não fale desse jeito, Dean – Castiel pedira com a voz inflexível. – Você não sabe como estão as coisas no Paraíso. Sem Michael e com Deus sumido... O caos que se encontra lá em cima...

– E você não podia simplesmente avisar? – o outro rugiu em resposta ao que começava a dar vazão para a frustração reprimida. – Uma hora você estava sendo torturado no meio da guerra como se nunca tivesse tido asas, na outra você parece ser o "Anjo do Senhor" de sempre e aí some! Como se já não fosse suficiente...

As palavras lhe fugiram momentaneamente e um suspiro tomara conta de seus lábios, forçando-o a abaixar a cabeça para recuperar o controle.

– Droga, Cas...

– Me desculpe se eu lhe causei alguma inconveniência, mas a situação lá em cima... – o anjo dera alguns passos na direção dele e tocara seu ombro, mas foi rechaçado logo em seguida com um rosnado agressivo.

– E aqui embaixo? E a confusão que restou aqui embaixo? Depois de tudo o que eu passei por conta desses anjos idiotas, eu devo simplesmente aceitar a forma com que tudo acabou?

– Não, não deve Dean. Mas ficar dentro de uma casa desconhecida e sozinho não vai lhe ajudar em nada – Castiel recolhera o braço junto ao corpo, mas se manteve próximo a Dean. O loiro o encarou de forma selvagem, ferida, enfim enfrentando todos os impactos que sofrera somente naquele ano. Realmente sentindo a dor que provinha da perda de seu irmão. E isso era pior do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já sofrera.

– Você não está sozinho, Dean – o anjo falara lentamente como se quisesse que as palavras lhe penetrassem a pele, a alma. – Eu posso não estar o tempo inteiro ao seu lado, mas sempre estou olhando por você. _Sempre._ Nunca duvide disso.

xx

**N/A**: Hai. :3 Então... É a primeira fiction que eu posto aqui no e, como eu acho que já deu de perceber, ela é toda inspirada em _Undisclosed Desires_, da banda Muse. Se nunca ouvistes, eu realmente recomendo que ouça.

Um dia desses vi um vídeo fanmade de Dastiel com essa música e o vídeo me conquistou de uma forma que eu não consigo explicar. Acabou sendo um dos meus vídeos favoritos do shipper. E aí decidi fazer uma história baseada na música. Eu não encaixei a música na 'trama' da fiction: todos os [projetos de] capítulos que a fic terá serão em função da letra da música, acho legal frisar isso, hm.

E sei lá, acho que isso é só, por enquanto. Review é seeempre bem vinda, sintam-se a vontade!

Seeya xx

**N/B**: Hey pessoas, Eduarda aqui.

Quando a Majú chegou pra mim no MSN e disse que iria começar a escrever uma fic de Supernatural Dean/Cas e queria que eu betasse, não pensei duas vezes. Primeiro, eu a-d-o-r-o o que ela escreve, e não podia perder a oportunidade de ler em primeira mão! Segundo, Dean/Cas. Não precisava mais nada pra "tentar" me convencer de betar.

Ela me mostrou o vídeo e bom, adoro demais a música, e quando falou da fic, surtei. Ta, parei. Enfim, espero que gostem de Undisclosed Desires!

E como Majú disse, review é sempre bem vinda, é um incentivo a mais pro(a) autor(a)!

Até logo!

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**.CHAPTER TWO.  
><strong>_Its cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied._

A vida de Dean nunca fora fácil.

Desde sempre tudo girou ao redor do sobrenatural: a infância foi como uma imensa escola preparatória para a Guerra ou o Exército e seu teste final seria matar o demônio que assassinou Mary – e Jessica, posteriormente. Ele entendia o sentimento que movia John, afinal aquilo acontecera com ele também, então sentia as consequências psicológicas mesmo que de forma diferente e o desejo de vingança era partilhado por ambos. Seria a grande caçada de suas vidas. Mas, mesmo tendo um motivo pessoal na base, isso não diminui o dano que causara ao filho mais velho dos Winchesters, a mudança que isso faria na personalidade do garoto.

Dean se tornaria uma criança tida como problema nos anos seguintes à tragédia: não levaria as aulas a sério, implicaria com as outras crianças por pura diversão, faria brincadeiras o tempo todo, o que acabaria atrapalhando ainda mais seu próprio rendimento e o dos colegas. Mais tarde, quando adulto, Dean seria um homem com habilidades sociais bem desenvolvidas, mas seriam todas com um único objetivo: o de compor a sua fachada, a sua máscara de "eu não ligo a mínima para nada". Ele seria fechado, com dificuldade de confiar nas pessoas, em ter relacionamentos reais com outras pessoas.

Em sua defesa, era compreensível que sua personalidade fosse assim por 90% do tempo e com praticamente todos que conhecia. Passara a vida inteira se mudando de cidade em cidade com o pai e o irmão, nunca criando laços com ninguém – afinal, por que ele faria isso se eventualmente iria embora? Ele se acostumara a não demonstrar, a não sentir com facilidade, a confiar apenas na família: era ele, o pai e Sammy. Sempre fora assim, mesmo depois do irmão partir para a Califórnia.

Bom, pelo menos foi assim até a chegada do anjo.

Castiel foi toda uma nova página na vida de Dean. Castiel era sincero. Às vezes de uma forma brutal, mas sempre verdadeiro. Ele não tinha nenhum "muro" ao seu redor, de um jeito totalmente contrastante a Dean. Castiel era Castiel e apenas isso – uma única face, independente de com quem ele estivesse conversando. E a fé que Castiel tinha em Dean... À medida que o tempo passava, ela apenas se reforçava, se solidificava e se autocomprovava cada vez mais. Não era cega, não era injustificada, tinha seus fundamentos. E era forte. Muito forte. Consistente, onipresente – inabalável na verdade, embora nenhum dos dois tivesse muita consciência disso.

Dean era uma pessoa humilde e não costumava se vangloriar por tudo. Havia poucas coisas que ele afirmava com convicção e, sem dúvida, uma delas era que Castiel nunca o desacreditaria. Apesar de todas as provações pela qual ele passou e ainda passaria na vida, sabia que o anjo sempre estaria ali.

xx

**N/A**: Oi gente!

Então, não sei se eu demorei muito pra att, é a primeira vez que eu to postando aqui e blábláblá... Maaaas, em minha defesa, nos últimos dias a minha internet tem andado uma montanha russa, aí eu não pude postar independente de qualquer coisa ;;

Esse capítulo não teve participação da minha beta fofa ;; Mas como ela está em Londres arrasando a terra do chá das cinco, resolvi me virar betando mesmo haha. Qualquer erro, eu assumo toda a responsabilidade. E o próximo capítulo é bem maior, juro ;D

Obrigada às reviews recebidas, vocês são um amor *-*

xx MJ


	3. Chapter 3

**.****CHAPTER ****THRE****E****.****  
><strong>_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure__._

As ordens haviam sido claras e precisavam ser cumpridas com a maior rapidez possível – Ele queria e queria para ontem. Não importava se fosse difícil, doloroso ou o que fosse e para quem fosse; simplesmente tinha que ser feito e não havia meias palavras ou outras opções. Depois de procurar as Famílias Celestiais, como eram chamadas no Paraíso as linhagens próprias para receptáculos angelicais, e ter a fé de seu escolhido comprovada, enfim Castiel estava pronto para fazer a vontade do Senhor, vestindo a musculatura de Jimmy Novak.

Apesar de tudo, Castiel não conseguia deixar de analisar como a vida na Terra era estranha. É claro que ele, um simples anjo de baixo escalão, nada comparado com os seus irmãos e superiores arcanjos, não possuía grandes conhecimentos sobre a Terra. Independente da idade que tivesse, o motivo da sua existência era amar, exaltar e fazer com que fosse cumprida a vontade do Senhor e apenas isso. Mas aquele pedacinho em particular do Universo... Ah, a Terra realmente intrigava Castiel.

O anjo sabia que a palavra do Seu Pai havia sido disseminada naquele lugar há pouco tempo – isso era conhecimento de todos os anjos: o último trabalho de Deus, tão perfeitamente imperfeito que resultou na revolta e queda do Arcanjo Mais Belo e Mais Amado do Senhor. Mas confundia Castiel como os humanos eram tão contraditórios, como eram tão relapsos para com o seu Criador. Uma das coisas que lhe parecia mais estranha, sem dúvida, era como alguns deles simplesmente não acreditavam no Poder Superior. Aquilo lhe parecia o cúmulo da lógica. "Como poderiam existir filhos que não acreditavam em seu pai?" era o que ele mais perguntava para si mesmo.

Outra coisa que lhe chamara a atenção foi a variedade humana. No Céu também havia algumas variações, é claro, de acordo com o grau de importância do anjo, só que não era uma diferença gritante ou muito notável, era algo mais relacionado à áurea. Mas na Terra não, todos eram diferentes entre si: os pensamentos, ambições e até os formatos – Deus, os formatos! Como uma única raça conseguia ser tão diferente entre si? E como podiam contentar-se em apenas andar? (Mais tarde esse conceito seria corrigido para ele, não se preocupe) Os humanos eram, com certeza, uma espécie bastante peculiar.

No entanto, acho necessário esclarecer algo antes de tudo: todas essas divagações por parte dele, essas sombras do que seriam as opiniões de Castiel no futuro, tudo isso era inconsciente naquele momento. Ele não estava fazendo todas aquelas análises por querer – na verdade, Castiel não tinha consciência de que podia pensar por si só. De um jeito engraçado, ele não tinha consciência de que tinha consciência. Mas, afinal, isso era muito compreensível: os anjos foram criados para serem os Guerreiros Do Céu, para servirem ao Senhor e apenas isso, não foram criados para terem uma opinião própria sobre os trabalhos de Deus no universo afora. Era natural que Castiel, no primeiro momento, não tivesse noção do que estava fazendo.

Independente de como a mente do anjo estava se comportando no inicio de sua jornada, a sua fé sempre esteve ali, imbatível. Mesmo com todo o seu subconsciente sendo despertado, Castiel nunca deixou de fazer a vontade de seu Pai. Por isso mesmo que ele estava lá, dentro da igreja de Pontiac, Illionois, encharcando os dedos no sangue intestinal de um pobre humano que fora possuído por um demônio qualquer. As paredes recheadas de pinturas barrocas se encontravam, naquele momento, manchadas e maculadas por desenhos e palavras de todos os tamanhos em enoquiano, Castiel os confeccionando com a mesma cantilena baixa e bizarra no idioma dos anjos, repetidamente.

Quando terminou o último desenho, sentou-se à frente do altar na posição de lótus e pôs-se a meditar, a canção sempre presente. O sangue ainda fresco, de uma forma estranha, dançava nas paredes, ondulando e ricocheteando entre si. À medida que a voz de Castiel aumentava, os vitrais coloridos e santos se estilhaçavam, mas seus cacos apenas flutuavam no ar, refletindo a luz das velas acesas e espalhadas pelo cômodo. Os pedaços quebrados de vidro pairavam incertos por alguns instantes para então se dirigirem para as mãos de Castiel como flechas, aglomerando-se ali e formando um bolo disforme, em movimento.

Correntes intensas de ar passavam pelos beirais estourados das janelas e toda a igreja imergia em desordem, as chamas das velas oscilando furiosamente, contudo sem deixarem de queimar. Após todos os cacos integrarem a massa estranha que pairava acima de seus dedos, Castiel parou de cantar e tudo se acalmou, uma delicada chave transparente repousando sobre seus dedos. Ergueu-se segurando o objeto com cuidado e atravessou a igreja, parando à porta fechada. Introduziu a chave na fechadura e girou-a com facilidade, ouvindo o clique que indicava que havia obtido sucesso em destrancá-la.

Mas essa, na verdade, era a parte mais fácil do trabalho.

Imediatamente uma enxurrada de almas em chamas se precipitou na direção de Castiel, visando o portal recém aberto e a liberdade que isso poderia lhes fornecer. No entanto, os desenhos enoquianos que emolduravam a abertura (algumas armadilhas de demônios entre eles) impediam que isso acontecesse. As cores quentes consumiam tudo e o calor fustigava o ar, quase como que o consumindo, querendo sair e dominar o ambiente tanto quanto as criaturas dele refém.

Agora eu preciso fazer uma interrupção. Antes de continuar com a história, quero pedir desculpas previamente; o que eu irei relatar agora não é a coisa mais fácil de se fazer. Não são coisas que são possíveis de serem visualizadas por nós, então o meu trabalho de descrição é dificultado. Por isso peço que entenda se em alguns momentos as palavras não forem lúcidas ou suficientes por si mesmas – e espero que nesses momentos a sua imaginação seja bastante ativa; às vezes isso ajuda.

Após respirar fundo, as órbitas de Jimmy começaram a brilhar com uma luz azulada, cegante. Seu corpo desabou por um momento e logo desapareceu da igreja. Ao ter seu receptáculo em um lugar seguro dali, o anjo tomou a sua forma verdadeira. Era alto, forte, brilhante e se houvesse viva alma presente no cômodo, sem dúvida começaria a chorar com vergonha de si mesma tamanha era a bondade e coragem que pareciam irradiar dele. Era um tipo de ser tão indescritível, mas tão estereotipado como perfeito que era inacreditável a sua existência.

Seu corpo era revestido com algum tipo de armadura, mas não o tipo normal que geralmente vimos: sua composição era uma mistura de cristal e quartzo, fino demais para ter sido moldada por qualquer tecnologia já conhecida sem despedaçar-se. Revestia toda a sua pele, exceto pelo rosto, onde os cabelos eram negros e brilhantes, sedosos e os olhos eram de um azul intenso e claro – curiosamente, essas características foram preservadas quando ele ocupou seu receptáculo humano. E então vieram as asas de Castiel, quase que em câmera lenta. Porque o deslumbramento no cômodo não era suficiente ainda, é claro.

Quase como se fosse um músculo se alongando (e acredito que para Castiel era exatamente isso), primeiro elas tomaram forma; encolhidas, como provavelmente estavam enquanto Castiel estava em Jimmy. E então se esticaram, retornando ao seu tamanho real, gloriosas, arrebatadoras, poderosas e grandes. _Tão_ grandes que, ao revelarem toda a sua extensão, acabaram por consequência quebrando as paredes da igreja. O cimento veio abaixo como se fosse areia e o teto caiu por todo o lado, exceto ao redor de Castiel, transformando a igreja em ruínas. Na verdade, as únicas coisas que sobraram inteiras foram o anjo e o portal, com o seu umbral destruído.

Após mais um minuto de meditação em silêncio, ele tornou a abrir os olhos, sabendo exatamente onde estava o homem e como tirá-lo de lá. Castiel, então, começou a cantar palavras em enoquiano e as almas afastaram-se da passagem ao que ele começava a levitar, suas asas batendo levemente. Quando o último ser torturado saiu do caminho, as asas contraíram-se e Castiel entrou num voo rasante, mergulhando no Inferno.

O calor emanado das paredes não o afetava, é claro, mas não era a coisa mais agradável que existia. O caminho ao seu redor escurecia, indo dos tons quentes e fortes do laranja para o escuro e desagradável cinza esverdeado, até que o anjo fez mais uma curva entre as várias que havia naquele labirinto e o maior Hellhound* que ele já vira entrou no seu campo de visão. Mas isso foi apenas por um momento; o ser maligno explodiu em pedaços incontáveis e invisíveis aos olhos, suas células não suportando a presença de Castiel.

Ao que o animal desaparecera, um par de portas de mogno gigantescas formaram-se diante de seus olhos: as verdadeiras portas do Inferno fosse você um novo residente ou, no caso dele, um visitante. Todo o caminho percorrido por Castiel até então era apenas o limbo físico entre a Terra e o Inferno, aqueles eram os reais portões para o Reino de Lúcifer e aquele que acabara de explodir diante de seus olhos era o Hellhound original, Cérberus. Sem pensar duas vezes, Castiel abriu as portas. E encontrou nada.

Após alguns segundos de incompreensão nos quais ele apenas levitou erraticamente no ar, Castiel processou a ausência de tudo: ele era um anjo, o inferno não era uma possibilidade para ele. Mesmo que acontecesse de ele cair algum dia – a pior desgraça para um anjo –, ele seria imortal na Terra. Ele nunca chegaria a ir para o Inferno. E como o Inferno é para ser um local de tortura que incorpore seus piores pesadelos e expectativas no objetivo de fazê-lo pagar por seus pecados, não havia nada que o local pudesse visualizar exclusivamente para ele.

Diante de seus olhos havia apenas uma longa estrada escura, a qual ele seguiu sobrevoando, até chegar ao seu limite. No final da mesma, havia quatro portas. Na primeira delas, uma maçaneta de latão retorcido encontrava-se em um lado e pixada em cores já desbotadas com o que parecia ser sangue, havia a palavra "TORTURADOS". No vão embaixo dela, era possível ver os trovões que ali ressoavam e sons ainda piores. Em silêncio, Castiel pediu para Deus olhar por aquelas pobres almas.

Na segunda porta, brilhante e gasta, tinha uma marca feita a fogo na madeira, gêmea a que se faz no gado para identificação de propriedade, onde se lia "TORTURADORES". Risadas e palavrões vinham por esse umbral e a temperatura ali era consideravelmente mais alta. A terceira porta era de marfim e com uma caligrafia elegante e inclinada tinha a palavra "DEMÔNIOS" escrita em uma tinta vermelha e grossa. E a quarta porta era apenas isso: uma porta branca, simples e lisa, sem nenhum adicional.

– E então, já decidiu qual delas?

Castiel virou-se ao ouvir o chiado. Não era exatamente uma voz, mas também não era um ruído gutural. Era algo entre os dois, parecido com as primeiras tentativas de comunicação humana, séculos atrás, agoniante de seu jeito ímpar. À sua frente encontrava-se um demônio, é claro. Sua pele era escamada de um jeito familiar à lepra e em carne viva ao mesmo tempo, com um cheiro horrível. Seu traje era similar ao de Castiel, porém composto de rubi e ônix e cobria pontos estrategicamente instigantes no corpo, de forma randômica. Mas seu rosto... Aquilo não podia realmente ser chamado de rosto, era simplesmente muito horrível para ser real: sem uma forma fixa, com várias garras, bolhas de pus, queimaduras, furúnculos e algumas partes até sem a carne. Os olhos eram órbitas negras e cruéis, sem nenhum vestígio de pupilas e a boca era repugnante, tanto o odor pungentemente desagradável quanto o formato obsceno.

– O que você quer dizer com isso?

A demônio, ele supôs pela voz, riu.

– São portas o que você vê, certo? – os olhos estreitaram-se com sagacidade. – A forma original do inferno foi designada por Lúcifer e antes de ser meu criador, ele foi um anjo, afinal de contas. Achei que os seus olhos definiriam meu lar da mesma forma que ele.

Castiel encarou-a com seus olhos brilhantes e intensos por um momento, mas por fim a ignorou, dando-lhe as costas e tornando a encarar as portas.

– Por que eu deveria ouvir você? Você é um demônio. Demônios mentem para viver – ele ouviu um rosnado semelhante ao que seria uma risada vinda de trás, como se ela concordasse com ele. – Por que eu deveria mudar minha opinião sobre eu ter que cruzar a última porta...

Ele adiantou-se para a madeira límpida no final da fila e o demônio bloqueou seu caminho, com um meio sorriso zombeteiro.

– Seu humano não está aqui – Castiel apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e bateu as asas com mais força, avançando para cima do demônio. – Ninguém entra aqui há muito tempo e não será você que o fará.

– E por que ninguém entra?

– Porque apenas Lilith tem a chave.

– Não há fechadura – Castiel observou por cima do ombro do demônio, que apenas lhe sorriu de forma debochada, como se o baixo intelecto do anjo lhe divertisse de forma paupérrima, beirando o entediante.

– Apenas Lilith pode abrir essa porta. Agora... Posso dar uma dica para você? – o demônio riu com malícia, aproximando-se de Castiel e falando baixo no pé do seu ouvido. – _Ele não está na primeira porta._

Os olhos dele brilharam mais intensamente, uma pitada de fúria contornando-os. Abriu as asas com esplendor e atirou a demônio longe com o movimento, antes de abrir a segunda porta com estrondo e irromper pelo seu umbral adentro.

Aquele cenário não era nulo aos olhos do anjo. Provavelmente a sala dos torturadores tinha uma constituição visual fixa, já que ali as pessoas não sofriam e sim causavam dor, e não era necessário todo um ambiente específico ao redor para isso acontecer. Havia todos os tipos de seres lá, suas almas com os traços de humanos e a diferença era clara entre quem segurava uma faca e quem sangrava: os sofredores estavam presos, de todas as maneiras possíveis – por pulsos, pés, mamilos, genitálias, língua e cílios eram os mais comuns. Alguns sendo sexualmente abusados, outros com torturas físicas variáveis e até havia alguns que eram maltratados apenas com palavras, tendo o seu psicológico mutilado.

Assim que Castiel entrou na sala, demônios e torturadores avançaram sobre ele, prendendo pulsos, ferindo asas e o anjo não ofereceu nenhuma resistência – na verdade, era exatamente o que ele queria. Se o seu destino final realmente estava ali (quisesse Deus que não), era assim que o alcançaria. Os gritos e risadas de zombaria eram altos, ainda mais altos uma vez dentro do cômodo (embora Castiel acreditasse que a sua entrada e fácil captura contribuísse bastante para isso), os ganidos semi-humanos se misturando numa algazarra, formando uma nova poluição sonora realmente desagradável.

Os pulsos do anjo estavam juntos e presos com algum tipo de corrente que corroia lentamente a armadura, como se estivesse embebida em um ácido celestial. As grandes asas sofreram uma mutilação parcial: penas foram arrancadas, cortes estavam abertos de maneira aleatória (embora ele não sangrasse) e elas foram presas da mesma forma que os pulsos, um vapor estranho exalando das partes que estavam em contato com as correntes. Dois demônios (eram reconhecíveis por seus rostos hediondos) o escoltavam, arrastando-o de qualquer forma pela sala dantesca.

Era um cômodo realmente grande, dividido apenas por andares, com várias escadas para o acesso aos andares superiores. Cada nível era muito simples, possuindo apenas os ferrolhos nas paredes para a retenção do prisioneiro, os utensílios para a tortura e as escadas. E é claro, o chão, mesmo que este fosse incompleto. A sala era como uma imensa galeria, com uma abertura no meio, possibilitando uma visão prática de todos os andares em qualquer posição que você estivesse. Essa espécie de túnel afunilava de baixo para cima: a base, sendo o primeiro andar, era mais larga, com um chão mais estreito e menor espaço para as torturas e, no topo havia um andar completamente fechado. Era tudo num tom agoniante de branco, as estruturas de um acrílico transparente.

Os demônios que escoltavam o anjo pararam com ele no centro do andar, esperando que uma espécie de disco acrílico flutuante grande o suficiente para todos eles flutuasse delicadamente na altura de seus calcanhares. Os três subiram na tampa, que afundou poucos centímetros com a adição de peso, mas continuando a levitar e logo começou a subir. Estavam passando por todos os andares ao dirigir-se para o andar fechado no topo, que tinha um buraco do tamanho exato da tampa que os transportava. Não demorou muito e o objeto transparente encaixou-se perfeitamente em seu local de origem e Castiel encontrou-se dentro da tão aguardada sala.

Lembrava muito um escritório particular, como aqueles que se tem em casa para as pessoas viciadas em trabalho continuarem seus afazeres mesmo após o expediente normal. Quadros nas paredes, poltronas de couro, um balcão com bebidas e charutos, uma mesa para trabalho – onde havia uma pessoa qualquer amarrada à mesma. Numa poltrona elegante atrás da mesma, um demônio mais alto que os outros, com todo um ar de comando intrínseco em si, suas mãos se desenvolvendo em garras sujas e seu rosto em tons variantes de vermelho, com pontos negros que contrastavam com as pupilas totalmente brancas. Um único chifre solitário brotava do seu crânio no lado direito da cabeça.

Do outro lado da mesa, de costas para Castiel, havia um homem alto, com cabelos loiro-escuros. O demônio estava recostado na sua cadeira e falava algo em enoquiano como se estivesse orientando o homem, que se encontrava inclinado sobre o prisioneiro, ao que ergueu seus olhos para os recém chegados; e um sorriso preguiçoso mostrou-se em suas feições, deformado como todo o mais em seu ser.

– Ora ora ora... – o chiado que compunha a sua voz era mais suavizado que o do outro demônio, mas ainda assim desagradável. – Você não está um pouco perdido, Castiel? Se eu bem me lembro, não somos colegas de quarto.

– Dean Winchester? – o anjo perguntou, ignorando os comentários do outro.

O homem loiro arrumou sua postura e se virou, ao ouvir a menção de seu nome, e encarou o recém-chegado. Realmente tinha um porte alto e definido, trajado em roupas negras e simples. Os cabelos estavam revoltos e uma barba aloirada despontava por toda a extensão de sua mandíbula. As pupilas estavam dilatadas de forma anormal, o verde dos olhos havia escurecido e sua pele tinha um tom pálido e doentio. Finalizando tudo, respingos de sangue por toda a extensão de seu ser. Um sorriso torto apareceu em seu rosto, deixando a sua beleza sinistra ainda mais ressaltada.

– Uh – ele resmungou de primeira correndo os olhos por Castiel da cabeça aos pés, o sorriso colado em seus lábios. – Ele é o próximo com quem eu vou me divertir? Porque eu tenho que dizer... É bem melhor que qualquer outro que você já tenha me oferecido, Alastair. Já consigo até imaginar algumas coisas para ocupar o nosso tempo...

Dean continuou encarando Castiel com os olhos brilhando em luxúria ao que Alastair ria de forma anasalada e se erguia de sua cadeira, passando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Dean dando-lhe tapas agradáveis no mesmo, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

– Ah não Dean, Castiel não veio até aqui com essas intenções. Contudo, talvez ele mude de ideia, já que o seu objetivo final foi perdido... Certo, Castiel? – a risada anasalada tornou a se fazer presente, mas dessa vez havia uma pitada de satisfação cruel.

Castiel franziu o rosto e logo a compreensão apareceu: os respingos de sangue na roupa de Dean não eram do rapaz, é claro. Era de outra alma... E a faca que deslizava quase que de forma automática pelos dedos do loiro confirmava isso; a agilidade demonstrada no ato só poderia vir de alguém que tivesse anos de experiência com o instrumento. A decepção tomou conta de Castiel. Quando lhe mandaram naquela missão, ele tinha tanta esperança de que chegaria lá em tempo de salvar o primeiro selo junto com o homem que desde que entrara naquele cômodo ele não tinha certeza do que fazer. Mas a atitude zombeteira do demônio devolveu a mobilidade à Castiel.

É verdade que as palavras de prelúdio do Livro do Senhor sobre aquele momento giravam em sua mente, num tom retumbante e cheio de culpa. "_E está escrito que o primeiro selo será quebrado quando um homem justo derramar sangue no Inferno. Como o homem quebra, então deve quebrar-se o selo__._" Castiel deveria ter evitado isso, uma das razões pelas quais ele descera do Paraíso foi para impedir a quebra do primeiro selo, mas ele falhara. No entanto, ele ainda tinha mais uma tarefa a cumprir.

– Você sabe que não é por isso que eu vim - seus punhos se fecharam ao que ele encarava Alastair, a raiva começando a ebulir. Um silêncio estranho se instalou no cômodo, quebrado apenas pela respiração pesada do torturado. Dean soltou um bufo irritado e desviou-se de Alastair, tornando a encarar a pessoa presa à mesa.

– Se você não tem nada para mim, não me atrapalhe. Eu tenho mais o que fazer... – ele rosnou de forma petulante, ajeitando a faca entre seus dedos após aquecer a mesma levemente na lareira ao lado da mesa e fazer a lâmina deslizar para dentro da veia do outro, com uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto, como se fosse uma criança e se perguntasse o que aconteceria após aquilo. O homem soltou um grito pungente e Castiel quase sentiu uma dor física ao presenciar aquela cena. Aquilo foi o auge de tudo o que ele poderia suportar.

Com o rosto fechado em ira, Castiel arrebentou de uma forma ridiculamente fácil as algemas em seus pulsos com um puxão, tornando a quebrá-las para tirar os vestígios do metal de si. As asas executaram o mesmo movimento, que lançou as ferrugens contra as paredes e lá ficaram presas. Os machucados que uma vez espalhavam-se por ele já não existia, o anjo retornando à sua imagem de guerreiro indestrutível. A plumagem branca se estendeu no cômodo, mas não aquele branco forjado e estranho que recobria toda aquela dimensão – o branco das asas de Castiel era puro, cheio de vida, brilhante e celestial. Com um simples ato reflexo de uma das asas, ele jogou um dos demônios longe, que bateu na parede e caiu desacordado. O outro já havia partido para cima de Castiel, mas bastou um toque das mãos do anjo sobre a face do demônio e o mesmo se desintegrou em um grito de agonia, um pó sujo e um odor desagradável.

Uma forte ventania tomou conta da sala, fazendo papeis voarem, a chama da lareira oscilar e os quadros balançarem. Dean desviou os olhos da sua "ocupação" assim que a movimentação começou e encontrava-se com olhos arregalados para Castiel. Alastair continuava rindo na mesma medida que Castiel enfurecia-se. O demônio chefe parecia prestes a falar algo, mas o anjo começou a avançar na sua direção e logo ele havia sumido. Castiel suspirou com força, tentando acalmar-se.

– Ora, mas olha só se alguém não está bravo... Aliás, o que você é? – Dean perguntou naquele mesmo tom debochado do demônio, ainda manuseando a faca, que agora havia se transformado em um taco de golfe.

– Esse... Esse suposto branco que há em todo o lugar... Não me agrada – Castiel falava mais consigo mesmo do que com o homem, que praticamente ignorava.

– Branco? Onde é que você está vendo branco aqui? – Dean rosnou, como se o outro fosse algum tipo de retardado. – Não tem nada branco aqui!

Castiel virou seu rosto para ele, encarando-o e estreitando os olhos. Não conseguia entender o que seus superiores queriam com um homem tão medíocre de espírito, tão arrogante, tão... comum. No que dependesse dele, Dean Winchester não iria a lugar algum. Mas aquela decisão não lhe cabia, a única coisa que ele deveria fazer era tirar o homem de lá e apenas isso. Nada, além disso, lhe dizia respeito. E ele estava mais do que contente com a forma que as coisas foram arranjadas. Ele virou-se completamente para o outro dessa vez e moveu-se na sua direção. Dean assumiu uma postura defensiva.

– O que você quer? – ele perguntou de uma forma que, para qualquer outro, deveria ser intimidante. Mas não para Castiel. Dean ergueu o taco, pronto para atingir o anjo que apenas arrancou o objeto de suas mãos, quebrou-o em dois usando uma das mãos e jogou os vestígios para o lado. Parou em frente ao homem e a mão grande e poderosa tomou o bíceps de Dean, arrancando um grito terrível do mesmo. A pele sob os dedos de Castiel soltava vapor à medida que queimava.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? – o homem rugiu, tentando se desvencilhar do toque de uma forma inútil. Castiel o puxou mais para perto e encarou os olhos já com algumas características infernais do outro, pronunciando em uma voz grave e forte:

– Eu estou tirando você do Inferno.

Com Dean ainda resmungando para si mesmo em dor, Castiel ergueu o braço livre com a palma da mão apontando para o chão, que explodiu em vários pedaços logo em seguida. As asas começaram a mover-se com força e logo os dois estavam voando por entre a sala dos torturadores, desviando de vários demônios que tentavam detê-los e outros simplesmente eram jogados longe pelo movimento das asas. A porta pela qual Castiel entrara explodiu da mesma forma que o chão da sala de Alastair e logo os dois estavam no limbo dos dois mundos, o vôo atingindo velocidades nunca calculadas pelo homem. As cores formavam borrões horríveis e indistinguíveis diante dos olhos do loiro, sua cabeça latejava e ele sentia como se o corpo estivesse pronto para desintegrar-se a qualquer instante. Com uma explosão de luz e um grito, tanto de Dean quanto de Castiel, tudo cessou.

Quando Castiel tornou a abrir os olhos, ele sentia as limitações físicas e sabia que estava de volta ao corpo de Jimmy. Levantou-se sem pressa do chão de floresta que se encontrava e logo se pôs a caminhar. Uma pontada de culpa lhe invadiu quando ele se lembrou da área florestal que a sua verdadeira forma destruiu, arrependendo-se de não ter uma forma de entrar com seu receptáculo no inferno e de não ter controlado a sua raiva; se estivesse mais calmo, os estragos poderiam ter sido menores.

Sem parar de andar, olhou para a mão que havia segurado o braço do homem e flexionou os dedos lentamente. Durante todo o tempo que o segurara, transferira parte de sua energia benéfica de modo que a viagem fosse menos dolorosa para o homem, assim como a volta ao seu corpo, para que não se lembrasse de Castiel até segunda ordem e para que as piores lembranças de sua temporada no inferno fossem retiradas de sua mente e guardadas com o anjo. Agora, podendo ver as piores situações pelo homem vividas durante dos quarenta anos que ele encontrara-se no Inferno, Castiel conseguia entender porque Dean agia daquela forma. Era um mecanismo de auto defesa. Ele simplesmente passara por muitas coisas ruins e tentava se defender da melhor maneira possível.

O anjo deu um suspiro e sorriu de lado de forma desanimada: humanos serão humanos. Sempre dificultarão as coisas para si mesmos. Se tivessem um pouco mais de fé no Pai, muita coisa seria evitada. Muito sofrimento e muitas perdas. Quantas guerras, quantas mortes, quanta destruição, quanta extinção de vidas já não aconteceu por causa da loucura humana? Por causa do medo, da ambição, da ignorância? E, no entanto, parecia ser exatamente assim que Deus queria que fosse. Apesar de todos os infortúnios, os humanos nunca desistiram.

Mas essa não era a sua missão naquele momento. Agora ele deveria encontrar Dean Winchester na Terra quando ele voltasse à mesma fisicamente e lhe informar que o Céu tinha um trabalho a ser feito; e a ser feito por ele.

*** ****Hellhound** significa cão do inferno. Eu pensei em por em português, mas prefiro o termo original.

N/A: Holy Moly, ainda não acredito que eu terminei esse capitulo! AIHEAEH Minha beta querida sabe que eu demorei pra desenvolver todas essas cenas ai, em parte porque eu acho que é complexo descrever algo que é fundamental pro entendimento das cenas e a série nunca mostrou [como os demônios realmente são e o próprio Inferno, essas coisas] e em parte porque era época de final de ano e eu precisava passar AEAHIUEH Enfim, não tenho muito o que comentar, só queria expor o quão complexo esse capitulo foi para a minha pessoa. E ele também saiu bem maior do que eu esperava, yeah.

xx MJ

N/B: OI GENTCHI, desculpas mil pela demora, mas a faculdade anda impedindo minha vida social e de correção de fics, oi. Por que eu estou brincando de faculdade mesmo? Enfim, a-m-e-i, particularmente, a descrição que a Majú fez do Inferno, nunca tinha pensado dessa forma. E claro, Destiel (L). Tá, parei.

Comentem aí, qualquer errinho de correção que deixei passar atirem tijolos. NÃO, É SÓ BRINCADEIRA! Mandem um email ou deixem nas reviews ali. O importante é deixar reviews, autoras amam reviews 3. Próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto pra att, prometo.


	4. Chapter 4

**.****CHAPTER ****FOUR.****  
><strong>_Trust me, you can be sure__._

Aquela situação estava se tornando insustentável e não era de hoje. Dean não sabia como ele havia chegado àquele ponto, mas sabia que nunca se vira tão perdido como naquele momento. Ele já havia rodado muito chão; tinha uma boa bagagem emocional e física, já passara por todos os tipos de situações que ele achava possível um homem vivenciar e, de um jeito meio cretino e machista, orgulhava-se em dizer que já tivera amantes em 48 dos 50 estados da sua pátria. Por ser um caçador, ele não estava preso a lugar algum ou pessoa alguma, simplesmente vivia pulando de estado em estado, de cama em cama, sendo fiel apenas ao Impala e a ninguém mais.

1999, o ano em que todos estavam em curto-circuito mental por conta da virada do milênio, foi quando Dean completara 20 anos e, como bom jovem da época, aproveitou a histeria geral para deixar-se guiar unicamente pelas vontades e fazer tudo o que os hormônios desejavam. Ah sim, aquele último ano do século XX trouxe muita experiência ao caçador. Em todos os sentidos, já que com o maior descuido dos humanos os seres sobrenaturais também estavam em polvorosa e mais sedentos por sangue.

Apesar de todas as loucuras pelas quais Dean já passara (sempre sem ser relapso com Sammy, é claro), ele nunca passara por aquele tipo de coisa. É claro que ele já tivera experiências com outros homens (como eu já falei, 1999 foi um ano totalmente alucinante na vida dele), afinal quando se é novo você quer ter tudo a todo o momento, é intenso e curioso. Porém aquilo... Dean nunca lidara com aquilo. Ok, talvez se voltarmos aos seus 12 anos veremos algo parecido, mas era uma situação totalmente diferente. Naquela época, ele ainda nem sabia o que era atração sexual, estava apenas começando a observar o mundo com outros olhos.

Mas agora? Agora era inadmissível a tortura em que a sua vida estava se transformando. Ele era um homem feito, pelo amor de Deus. Era ridículo ele sentir esse desejo que ele notara que existia dentro de si e não fazer nada a respeito por conta de _medo_.

Por outro lado, havia uma parte de Dean que se sentia culpada por aquele querer reprimido no fundo da sua mente. Afinal de contas, ele era um anjo, certo? Um maldito anjo que o encarava com olhos absurdamente azuis, como se conhecesse os piores aspectos de sua alma (e Dean não fazia ideia de como estava certo sobre isso) e falava com aquela voz que simplesmente funcionava como algemas mentais em Dean e, Deus! Ele sentia-se como uma _moça_ quando se pegava pensando (porque ele não falaria aquilo em voz alta nunca, sob hipótese alguma) em Castiel daquela forma.

Depois vinha o fato de que Castiel era um amigo próximo deles. Logo após Sam e Bobby, o anjo era o próximo na lista de pessoas que o caçador confiava e que sempre contaria com. Não podia simplesmente... Sair por aí dando em cima alguém assim! A vida de Dean estava uma bela bagunça naquele momento e a verdade é que ele não agüentava mais aquilo. Ele precisava fazer algo sobre aquilo e logo.

Já tinha amanhecido havia um bom tempo na pequena cidade de Buffalo – North Dakota, onde Sam e Dean estavam trabalhando em um caso. O mais novo dos irmãos Winchester tinha entrado no Impala e dirigido até a casa de Bobby, onde estavam alguns itens de pesquisa fundamentais para descobrir o-que-quer-que-estivessem-caçando e Dean ficara no quarto de motel da vez – a polícia local já registrara cinco mortes e o loiro tentava encontrar ligações entre as mesmas. Sabendo o _modus operanti_da criatura, seria mais fácil fazer uma identificação e então matá-la. Nada fora da sua rotina.

Exceto, é claro, aquela sensação nada familiar no seu estômago, aquela vontade velada brincando com a sua mente. Estava realmente difícil para Dean agüentar aquilo, afinal de contas ele nunca fora esse tipo de homem que se esquiva de seus desejos; seja lá o que ele queira, ele vai e consegue chegar ao seu objetivo ou leva uma boa surra tentando. Mas havia algo... Algo lhe dizia que seria diferente dessa vez. Essa indagação aparecia ocasionalmente no fundo da sua mente e então ele se obrigava a parar de pensar no assunto; ele já estava resoluto do que faria a respeito, não precisava dissecar ou estudar aquilo mais a fundo. A única coisa que ele desejava era acabar com aquela agonia que o consumia por dentro, nada mais.

O mais velho tinha saído para almoçar e já estava voltando para o quarto, pensando em tirar um cochilo para descansar os neurônios; quem se sentia confortável com o rosto enfiado em livros o dia inteiro era Sam, não ele. Batera a porta às suas costas e largara o molho de chaves na mesa quando uma voz a mais se fez presente no cômodo.

– Olá Dean.

O homem pulou de susto e virou-se, vendo Castiel parado ao lado da porta recém fechada, num espaço que estava vazio até meio segundo atrás. O caçador amarrou a cara para o anjo, que parecia nunca perder a oportunidade de aparecer do nada, pegando Dean de surpresa. Ele tinha muitas teorias sobre o assunto: a que ele mais considerava era que Castiel sentia prazer ao fazer isso. Embora especulações sobre o comportamento bizarro do anjo não fossem exatamente as ideias que se formavam no cérebro de Dean naqueles últimos dias.

– Que droga, Cas! Qual o seu problema com portas, sério? – Dean grunhiu ao que se recompunha, ainda com o cenho franzido.

Castiel virou a cabeça para o lado, encarou a porta por um bom tempo como se ela fosse um ser vivo e logo tornou seu olhar para Dean, o rosto sempre sério.

– Eu não gosto do conceito de portas.

Dean estava um pouco afastado do anjo à sua frente, suas mãos em seus quadris, sob a jaqueta de couro surrada, e seu rosto se transformou em uma careta de incompreensão típica de sua pessoa.

– Você não gos... – ele repetiu meio estupefato com a resposta inesperada, mas logo se interrompeu ao que respirava fundo e levava uma das mãos à ponte do nariz, segurando a mesma com o polegar e o indicador e tentando se acalmar. Tornou a inspirar o ar lentamente e fechou os olhos.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, Cas? – o tom de voz era ligeiramente cansado.

– Você me chamou, Dean – o anjo respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Não, eu não chamei – Dean retrucou com o cenho franzido.

– Sim, você chamou. Eu só venho quando é necessário, quer você tenha consciência ou não.

Dean quedou-se em silêncio após aquelas palavras, refletindo sobre o seu significado. Apenas quando era necessário. Se havia alguma parte relutante do caçador (e provavelmente havia), aquilo com certeza estabelecia um novo foco sob a visão de Dean em relação a situação. Inconscientemente ou não, aquilo funcionaria como um empurrãozinho na parte ainda indecisa do homem. Talvez o que o anjo falara fosse mesmo verdade. Talvez Dean estivesse, sim, chamando por Castiel todo o tempo. Ele só não sabia disso até então. Encarando a mais nova descoberta sobre seu subconsciente, o loiro pigarreou tomado pelo desconforto da timidez. Passou uma das mãos pela barba levemente por fazer e tornou a posicioná-la no quadril em seguida.

Ele respirou fundo pela enésima vez desde a chegada do anjo, seus ombros ainda tensos. Ele podia ter certeza do que faria, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Em alguns momentos ele estava prestes a considerar, verdade seja dita; ele não precisava fazer aquilo, podia muito bem dar as costas para toda a situação. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que não era isso que acabaria fazendo. Se isso acontecesse, Dean passaria o resto da vida se perguntando o que teria acontecido se houvesse tentado – e a dúvida o mataria lentamente.

– Antes de qualquer coisa, não fique bravo comigo. Isso não foi uma decisão tomada do nada – os olhos do caçador não conseguiam mais encarar o anjo, então ele abaixou a cabeça levemente, mirando em algum ponto sobre o ombro de Cas. – Não é nada impulsivo. Eu pensei muito antes de tomar essa decisão e...

– Dean – Castiel chamou, fazendo o loiro tornar a encará-lo. Castiel o fitava com serenidade, como se nada no mundo pudesse atingi-lo. Mas o mais importante era aquilo: Castiel olhava para Dean. O olhar insanamente azul do anjo fixava-se nas íris verdes (que, para Castiel, lembravam a cor do topo das árvores num dia de sol) e parecia não sair dali de jeito nenhum. Não que o loiro fizesse esforço para isso acontecer, mas era assim que funcionavam as coisas: os olhos de Castiel deixaram uma marca nele que era apenas reforçada a cada reencontro. Uma indagação era visível nas feições de Dean quando o contato visual dos dois tornou a se estabelecer.

– Você não é assim. Você vai direto ao assunto. O que é?

Ele soltou o ar que nem percebera ter prendido. Encarou os olhos à sua frente mais uma vez antes de acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se confirmasse o que ele falava, e aproximou-se de Castiel com passos decididos. Ao que ele parara na frente do anjo, suas mãos subiram pelas linhas do maxilar do outro, os dedos roçando em seus cabelos escuros. Já era hora de Dean sair do contato visual e ir para o contato físico.

– Você confia em mim, Cas?

– Sim.

Ao ouvir as três letras pronunciadas pelo anjo, Dean fechara os olhos e inclinara a cabeça, beijando Castiel. Um beijo calmo e quieto, atípico do caçador. Seus lábios se abrindo apenas o suficiente para encaixar o lábio superior do moreno entre os seus e _apenas_ isso. Após milésimos de segundos, ele afastou sua boca de Castiel, encarando o mesmo com os olhos baixos, semicerrados.

Castiel nada fizera ou dissera, apenas encarando Dean da mesma forma, como se algo a mais lhe impedisse de abrir completamente os olhos, agora sutilmente escurecidos. Por um instante que pareceu durar uma vida eles ficaram apenas assim. Mas ao que as mãos de Castiel deslizaram por baixo da jaqueta de couro, cheias de cautela, Dean não demorou mais que um nanossegundo para destruir o mínimo de espaço criado entre eles. Finalmente dando forma física ao que seu corpo e mente gritava durante semanas para ser feito, a boca abrindo-se e cedendo espaço para a língua procurar pela do outro; enfim beijando-o como queria, com desejo, com força. Os corpos se chocavam em alguns momentos e as respirações se enroscavam tornando-se impossível identificar qual pertencia a quem – estavam muito impregnadas com a essência do outro àquela altura.

Os dedos de Dean perdiam-se nos fios curtos e escuros do cabelo de Castiel, ao que esse puxava o corpo do caçador contra o seu. Ele beijava o anjo de uma forma ímpar e Castiel, por algum milagre (nem me fale da ironia dessas palavras), também o fazia. Um beijo voraz, faminto, evitado por muito tempo, mais tempo que o recomendado – e parecera que isso serviu apenas para intensificar o desejo ao invés de fazer o mesmo sumir, o que seria tido como o jeito mais fácil de lidar com aquilo para ambos.

Mas uma hora os pulmões pediram por ar (tecnicamente, apenas os de Dean _necessitavam_ disso) e então o momento chegou ao fim. Os dois estavam sem fôlego e as mãos se agarravam ao outro com força. Quase como se tivessem combinado, afastaram as mãos e deixaram os braços penderem sem toda a movimentação de antes ao lado dos corpos. Um silêncio desconfortável estava se instalando no cômodo até que Castiel o quebrara, sem sequer notar a sua existência, de fato.

– Então era isso? Foi por isso que você me chamou?

Dean franziu o cenho sem entender o que o outro queria dizer, mas já lhe dando as costas e visando a mesa onde estavam suas pesquisas do atual caso.

– Para uma demonstração física do que os humanos chamam de...

– Cala a boca, Cas – o caçador cortou o anjo, sentando-se na cadeira que ocupava uma hora atrás e puxando o notebook para perto de si mesmo ao que controlava o sorriso de canto que estava despontando em seus lábios inchados.

xxx

**N/A**: Mil desculpas pela demora ;-; Minha beta sumiu no mapa (creio que foi a faculdade dela) e então estou por conta própria. Espero que tenha ficado bom e vou me esforçar ao máximo pra não demorar tanto assim com o próximo capítulo. xx


End file.
